


Relax Baby

by ChaosCat242



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCat242/pseuds/ChaosCat242
Summary: Harry is coming back from quidditch practice when he gets enveloped in a mysterious warmth. He follows it to an empty classroom when the door shuts behind him...Note: This work is highly originated from TommyToes12’s original “Relax Baby” but is not exact as the original was deleted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is tired as he walks back to the tower after practice. Suddenly feeling warmth Harry follows, wandering into a different section of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very new process for me, so I would really appreciate constructive criticism. I want to make this story a fun story to read while having a good quality. Please also keep in mind this is not my work, it is a re-imagined story that got taken off of A03 and I felt it was a good story that needed to be remembered thus this work.

Harry slowly walks through the corridor making his way towards a hidden passage heading towards the tower. Harry was exhausted from quidditch practice after Oliver decided to push Harry really hard while letting the rest of the team have the afternoon off. As he walks along, Harry doesn’t realize he’s been steered away from the passage into one of the castles unused wings, until a mysterious warmth brushes Harry’s left side. Curious, Harry swivels and follows the warmth into one of the seemingly abandoned classrooms. Enveloped by the glowing warmth, Harry doesn't notice the door glow as it starts swinging shut. The door softly closes, gleaming brighter as an unseen ward is activated trapping Harry in the room. 

The room looks like a cosy hideout furnished with maroon armchairs and a few desks scattered the abandoned classroom. Around the room bookshelves are seen pressed against the walls, with papers strewn across different surfaces of the room. A full bed pushed into the far end of the room with bed tables on both sides, the bed has black covers with maroon pillows. With a few low lamps around the edges of the classroom, there are many shadows scattered around that prevent certain parts of the room from being seen.

While Harry is surrounded by the enchanting warmth he doesn't register the two figures slowly encircling him, looking over his tired and tense body like predators. The enchanting warmth slowly starts to fade away making Harry blink as he notices the figures in front of him. "Fred? George?" Harry states puzzled as he looks around the unfamiliar room, "Where are we?" George and Fred grin in sync "Why, dear Harry-" The first twin begins, " we've decided that since you've been working so hard these last few week-." The other continues. "you deserve sometime to relax and enjoy yourself." Both twins finish. Harry stares at the twins for a moment, "How do you propose I do that?" he asks confused. 

"Well, we've recently come across a few items-" One of them begins, "that might be a pleasant experience for you!~" The other finishes with a sweet tone. "Such as....?" Harry trails off. "First off we have this potion to help calm your mind down as we can tell that it's just racing." The twins speak in unison, one of them holding a murky gray filled vial. Harry nods his head while looking at the potion, thinking about how much his mind has been trailing away from the task on hand. Harry tilts his head staring at the twin closest to him "What else do you plan on giving me?" The twin purses his lips together, "You'll just have to take this potion first. Then we'll move onto the next item, okay?" Finally willing to give into the feeling of relaxation, Harry takes the phial from the twins and quickly brings it his lips swallowing the liquid as fast as he can. Blanching at the quirky taste Harry suddenly feels a little far away almost as if he's floating as he leans on the twins a little bit. The twins slowly help Harry sit down on one of the plush armchairs, while grinning at each other ready for the next phase of their plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note

So this story is definitely not abandoned, I just get very busy and forget about it. I am working on more chapters and will delete this note sometime, I'm not sure when yet though.

Sorry it's been about a month. BUT I WILL BE BACK.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Blanching at the quirky taste Harry suddenly feels a little far away almost as if he's floating as he leans on the twins a little bit. The twins slowly help Harry sit down on one of the plush armchairs, while grinning at each other ready for the next phase of their plan.
> 
> Witness another part of the twins master plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reminders..... I got out of school on break recently so... sorry for the wait. I'm trying guys, I got into the My Hero Academia fandom and let me tell you I'm having a blast. Again I'm sorry for the wait. It's actually kinda funny I have the script this'll be based off of, I just have a hard time putting it in a story form. But anyways onto the storryyyyyyyyyyyyyy. It's also kind of small.

Recap: Blanching at the quirky taste Harry suddenly feels a little far away almost as if he's floating as he leans on the twins a little bit. The twins slowly help Harry sit down on one of the plush armchairs, while grinning at each other ready for the next phase of their plan.

Harry's mind felt muddled but at the same time he was aware of what was happening around him. Interrupting Harry's musings, one of the twins begin "Harry-kins, we have another technique-" "-that we would like to try with you." Harry slowly looked up at the twins as they hovered above him as if waiting for an answer.

"Wasn't that what the potion was supposed to do?" Harry asks confused. "No Harry, that was just to get you a little more willing to agree to try one of our latest findings which can help with enjoyment and relaxation." The twins started to explain in unison, not giving Harry much time to realize what the potion was meant to do. Harry glances up at two of his closest friends, seeing how much they want to help him Harry starts to nod his head in agreement. "Perfect!" Fred exclaims making eye contact with George. "Now let's get you standing up Harry dearest and we'll get to helping you." While Fred leans down to help Harry up, George makes his way over to the farthest bed table opening up a drawer. 

George reaches into the drawer and pulls out an enlarged carrier with 2 detachable flaps. The material has a lot of fabric along with two large loops as if to put something through them. George turns back around and the twins share a grin. Heading back to where Fred was standing with Harry, George arranges the contraption so Harry could easily get in it. 

Fred guides Harry towards George and the strange looking device. Harry looks at the weird contraption, "Are you sure it will help, guys? It doesn't look very safe." Harry murmurs looking at the devious object.

George speaks quickly as he consoles Harry while Fred ushers Harry into the holes and through the straps. "See, Harry? The material is very nice and we've places some spells on it to make sure it will hold up."

The material gets shimmied up Harry's body wrapping smoothly against his stomach and back, letting his legs fall through two holes. George checks the straps to make sure they're on correctly and nods to Fred. Nodding back Fred quickly guides his arms through the large loops next to the front of Harry's shoulders. George assists Fred clipping the loops together before Fred leans back a little to see if they were connected properly.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Harry wiggles a bit as his legs start to leave the ground, glancing around Fred to see George eyeing the carriers straps. 

"Hush Harry. You're fine." Fred grunts as Harry accidentally elbows Fred's side. Fred snaps his fingers while whispering something and a rune on the carrier starts to gleam lowly.

Harry shivers thinking he felt a draft in the cold classroom, not noticing a few missing articles of clothing.

During Harry's internal conversation, George guides Fred to a low table that was hidden amongst the desks scattered throughout the room. Fred slowly sits on the table keeping his legs pressed against one another so Harry straddled Fred. George kneeled behind Harry unbuttoning the flap covering Harry's round butt.

Reaching into his back pocket, George pulls out another vial. Inside the vial the concoction looks a clear color almost as if it were liquid glass.

Popping off the cork, George pours the liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them together to test the slickness. Next George brings his hand forward gently pressing against Harry's shown skin.

Feeling a cold touch, Harry attempts to glace behind his shoulder only to be stopped when Fred directs their faces towards each other. Harry can feel each breath that Fred exhales, sure that Fred could feel his as well. Harry twitches slightly as he feels a strange sensation focus on his untouched hole. Pressure. It has to be pressure. Something is being pressed slowly into his opening, but each time Harry goes to look Fred directs him forward.

Slightly annoyed with Fred's distraction, Harry pulls backward once again attempting to turn his head over his shoulder to see what seems to be joining the already unfaltering pressure. At this attempt Fred takes both hand placing each on Harry's face pulling him forward.

Their lips brush together before Fred pulls Harry's face close and pushes their lips together.

OH. Oh I'm being kissed. Harry thinks to himself as he catches Fred's eyes before letting his own slide closed enjoying the sensation.


End file.
